The Adventure to the Girl's Dormitory
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: ‘One day, for just one hour, I would actually like to see the inside of the girl’s dormitory' Book Verse.


A/N: This is dedicated to my Beta, because this is the kind of thing she likes. This is the first time I'm straying into the novel part, so I hope I did well! Note the last thing Boq says. If you read the novel (which will make this story make much more sense) you'll laugh…hopefully.

He had to admit that maybe this wasn't the best idea he ever had. Yet leaning over the edge of the tin roof did light a spark. Whether it was the thrill of adventure or the thought of seeing all those beautiful girls close up, it was the most exciting things he ever did.

Never, in a million years, would he ever do this. But with the four men by his side, he decided that he would jump into the icy waters in his undergarments just for laughs. As Fiyero untangled the long rope, Boq couldn't help but get nervous. It seemed the closer they got to their adventure, the more dangerous it became. Well, not deadly dangerous, but expulsion would be just as bad.

He never meant anything when he said 'One day, for just one hour, I would actually like to see the inside of the girl's dormitory.' After he had said it did he realize that his good friends Crope and Tibbett would be the kind of people to jump right into that sort of demand?

"Don't look so pale, dear Boq!" Tibbett slapped him on the back. "This was your dream! We are just fulfilling it."

Laughing nervously with them, he almost choked when Fiyero wrapped the rope around his thin waist. Fiyero winked in some sort of undistinguishable gesture and made sure the rope was tied tightly.

"Remember what we talked about." Fiyero said. "Just open the window and help the rest of us in. Oh, don't start being frightened now. All the ladies are gone or asleep. It will be easy and you won't get caught."

"Caught!" Boq swallowed to hard and gasped.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Avaric laughed. "If you do get caught, though, scream so we can run."

As the other boys laughed, Boq became more and more nervous. Taking a deep breath, with his eyes closed, he allowed Fiyero to lower him towards the window. The vines were easy hand grips, so the trip down wasn't so bad. It was opening the window that was the difficult part.

Pushing up on the pane, he grunted and heaved till it swung up. The force surprised him and he found himself doing a flip in midair. Crope shushed him from screaming. Nodding, he stopped shaking. It took a few minutes to swing himself into the window, but when he did, he landed with a thump.

The darkened hall way could not hide its girlish air. Fresh flowers decorated the tables and paintings of sunsets and far away places covered the pink and white walls. He could already tell this was a happy place, a girl place.

"Boq!" Crope loudly whispered, "Your hand! I need your hand!"

Jumping to his feet, he helped the rest of his partners in crime into the femine paradise. The other boys admired the smells and the sites. Avaric, though, was ahead of them all and was already slowly opening the doors to the rooms.

"Avaric!" Fiyero whispered. "Stop it!"

"Oh, be quiet." Avaric said. "I know what I'm…oh!"

Avaric motioned for the men to come towards him. All cramming into the creak, they peaked into the room. A young woman with long blond hair lay peacefully sleeping in a large bed. Her undergarments were surprisingly see-through. All the men seemed fixated on her chest area.

She was a beautiful woman, clear skin and full lips. She could almost be Galinda's equal. Well, no, not really, but awfully close. On the other side of the room was another bed with very similar bedding. If only they took their eyes off the women's breast, they would have noticed the other Miss Pfannee waking up from her restless dream.

"Master Fiyero?" The women screeched. "What are you…who are they!"

The young woman who they all were so glued to woke up with a flash and screamed. Boq then recognized her as Miss Milla, one of Miss Galinda's friends. He just so happened to be right at her eye level, so she recognized him to. A look of surprise and disgust flashed on her porcelain face.

"Master Boq!" She exclaimed.

"Run!" Crope screamed.

After jumping out of the window and running as fast as they could back to their rooms, they collapsed on the floor laughing. Crope kept reenacting the look on Fiyero's face when Miss Pfannee screamed. Fiyero's dark face turned an odd pink color and he was waving his hands around begging for them to stop.

"It seemed Miss Milla knew you." Fiyero tried to change the subject.

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Boq laughed. "When am I really going to see her again?"


End file.
